


Wet Dreams Were Made of This

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Spies, Merhartwin Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeur Merlin, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Wet Dreams That Become Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy's always had a thing for his married, spy bosses and so when he has a wet dream of the three of them, that feels an awful lot like reality, he can't look them in the face the next day. But little does Eggsy know Harry and Merlin have lusted after him for a some time, and so when Eggsy leaves the dining room with an evident boner, they intend to show the lad how much they want him.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 123





	1. A Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snafu07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/gifts), [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



> You can blame this entire idea on Snafu07, who expressed the interest of Eggsy having a threesome wet dream. Of course I had to write it!! Because she is an enabling bestie of a friend!!! And of course I love her to bits. 
> 
> You can blame the ever enabling, Sway, for the follow-up chapter that will be written, because she said Eggsy couldn't be left hanging, and she was right. God I hate and love you. <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this smutty goodness, because I honestly haven't been feeling smut lately, but this just SCREAMED to be written.

A warm, wet tongue slipped up the left cheek, tracing the shape of Eggsy’s natal cleft before it made its way to the right, repeating the path it started on the other side. He squirmed beneath the luscious assault, body bucked up to demand more as a fist tightened in his hair, holding him in place, evoking a strangled moan to escape parted lips. There was nothing merciful about the muscle that slipped between his crack, probing against his tightly wound, puckering anus. A tip breached entry, swirling around the circumference, then the perimeter just so the bastard could lean away and blow against the damp flesh.

“Fuckin’ hell!” Eggsy managed around a moan. He ground down, seeking friction against 900 thread count Mulberry silk sheets. Which was lost on him as he glided across the fabric.

The hand in his hair slid down, curving along the plains of his shoulders and back, all the way south to cup a cheek.

“Shhh.” Was whispered in his ear. His breath was hot and heavy. Eggsy detected the hint of the red wine they’d shared, mixed with a rich chocolate cake that got smeared on more than mouths. “Patience, dear boy.” Harry was a tease if Eggsy ever met one.

And the way Merlin tongue fucked his ass was going to drive him mad.

His dick swelled, the warmth of pre-come soiled the sheets, causing the head of his cock to slip across the mattress. It did little to give him the satisfaction he sought, but it was lost on him as Merlin penetrated loosening muscle, working his way to fully open him. He heaved up, trying and failing, to push Merlin deeper.

“Come on, guv.” He mewled against a pillow. “Don’t fucking tease me!” Merlin’s breath puffed against his arse as he stopped to chuckle; bloody bastard. “Ugh.” Eggsy growled into the goose down.

“Mouthy little shit, aye?” Merlin sounded pleased, like this were his plan all along, as the bed bowed with their shifted weight. He wasn’t sure who moved where, but all he knew was the same bloody tongue adhered to his hole, slicking up his opening with more saliva.

He would have complained, truly, but the words died on his lips as a set came to claim his. It was rough and soft, carrying less possession than one would from Merlin. In their limited sexual interaction, limited meaning tonight, he’d learned quickly Merlin was the rough sort. Which explained the way his lips sealed around his ass, like he’d suck the moisture right out of his skin. Despite the mouth on his, Eggsy wiggled, forcing Merlin’s tongue to slip deeper. He sighed delightfully into the kiss, which quickly turned into a yip as his lower lipped was brought between eager lips, teeth worried against the soft flesh. The bite of iron breached his taste buds.

A part of him pondered the arousal that flared from the pit of his stomach right to the head of his dick, where it swelled red hot and angry with need to be attended to.

“Mmm.” Harry leaned away, tongue darted out to sweep the blood located on his own lip and dipped back in to collect the rest off Eggsy’s injured one. “Who knew you’d taste so good?” There was a muffled noise from behind him, the vibration against his ass a tell tale Merlin tried to answer Harry’s inquiry.

“It was rhetorical, darling.” Eggsy’s head swam as the two husband’s worked over him. Harry’s lips returned to consume the last of fallen blood before taking Eggsy once more, a greedy, wet tongue pushed past to enter and swirl against his unprepared one.

He could taste himself, mixed with a flavor that was uniquely Harry. It was bloody intoxicating and added to the yearn that boiled deep in the depths of his groin. 

“Oh, Harry, my love. You need to come have a look see.” Eggsy would have griped about them marveling over his arse, if he could muster up enough energy to speak, but currently all he managed was a whimper at the loss of Merlin’s skillful tongue.

Cool air hit his worked over arse, he could feel it enter his loosened hole, as if a fan were right there to blow it right up his canal.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed with shameless satisfaction. The slag.

Who knew his bosses would be the filthiest, perhaps sluttiest, men he’d ever met? Eggsy surely wouldn’t have pinned them as such, that’s for sure, especially Harry. And he seemed to be the dirtiest one.

“That is lovely.” Harry’s voice was low, an aroused whisper that passed his sensitive opening, and by the warmth of his breath Eggsy knew he was right there.

There wasn’t much guess work as to where Harry was positioned as another tongue, one DEFINITELY different than Merlin’s, touched the opening. Just little, soft kitten licks that teased more than enticed and caused Eggsy to worm and writhe further.

“Don’t ruin my work.” Merlin’s voice was closer than it had been. Eggsy opened his eyes to see Merlin just a few centimeters away, a hazel pair sated and heavy with sheer arousal, and it took him a moment to realize the Scot palmed his naked dick.

The length and girth was impressive, and deep down Eggsy was grateful it wasn’t going to make an entry...this time. Dear fuck he hoped there would be another time. 

“Yes, dear.” The way they spoke, it was clear as fuck who wore the pants. Or in this case, who bottomed. But that wasn’t what happened, not as Harry guided Eggsy’s hips up so that he was ass up, face down as he watched Merlin watching them and stroke himself like a dirty little voyeur.

Eggsy had every intention to speak of the situation, except the only thing that escaped his open mouth was a soft, choked moan that turned into a whimper when Harry eased all the way into his prepared opening. Bloody fucking shit!

“Oh God,” he coughed out. “Fuck me.” Eggsy attempted to speak louder than a hushed whisper; he had little success.

A warm, long hand slipped up his spine to rest between his shoulder blades; anchoring him.

“There is no God here, I can assure you.” And the way Harry sounded so damn CONFIDENT! It pulled deep, causing his already painfully swollen cock to grow, aching past anything he’d ever experienced before.

“He is delightful,” Merlin commented, voice thick and husky while he languidly stroked his length.

Eggsy could get off from that alone.

“This view is rather delicious as well,” Harry approved.

Just fuck me already! Eggsy screamed in his mind, because his mouth was all of a sudden occupied by Merlin’s. His lips moved in a sultry fashion, worlds different from the kiss he shared with Harry, and staked an unspoken claim. Like he were property to be bought, but Eggsy knew that’s not what it was.

Once they broke away for air, a split seconds length to fill his lungs, Harry started to move. The first thrust was slow, allowing Eggsy to adjust to his girth, which from what he could feel wasn’t as thick or long as Merlin’s. That was perfectly okay with Eggsy, because it’d been a solid year since he’d had a bloke fuck him. He kept a leisure, precise rhythm, hitting his prostate on each entry. It wasn’t the hard drive he’d expected, not the way they’d both attacked him like they were starved men who hadn’t seen another human in months.

“Asdfghjkl;,” Eggsy murmured into Merlin’s mouth.

“That is a lovely sound.” Harry’s breathy reply caused a rough moan to reverberate into his mouth, Merlin surely enjoyed the way Eggsy barely caught his breath and Harry’s thick with arousal.

Eggsy wanted to form some response, but couldn’t do more than the garbled words that made absolutely no sense but somehow evoked pleasure, and ecstasy from the older two. He shifted a bit, trying desperately to reach his neglected member, except a hand batted his away to wrap around the shaft.

“Oh fuck!” Eggsy screamed past every other sensation coursed through his body, as Merlin gave him a few hard pulls. “Fuck,” he exhaled hard.

“Mmm.” Merlin hummed into his ear, nuzzling against the hollow before he pressed a kiss to the lobe and drew it between greedy teeth.

Harry’s thrusts quickened the louder Eggsy got, his hand added pressure to hold Eggsy down. As if he could go anywhere, anyway.

“He is beautiful, Hamish, and you are Satan.” Somehow that erupted a low, heady chuckle from Merlin as he not only hand fucked Eggsy, but himself.

The guv. He was the bloody fucking guvnor, just as Eggsy always claimed him to be. But he left that declaration on his lips as he called out, some form of a ‘oh fuck’ that wasn’t understood, exploding into Merlin’s palm and all over these insanely expensive sheets. He intended to say something witty, maybe even thank them, but couldn’t form a damn word, let alone a sentence, as Merlin hushed him with a hard, searing kiss that stole every ounce of oxygen from him.

“Christ,” Harry muttered as he stilled, his hand still plastered to Eggsy’s skin, as he found his own release.

Merlin surely pulled himself to completion, but noise and words seemed lost on him as he erupted in his own palm and sucked the ever loving air and life out of Eggsy through a kiss.

“Look at you, darling.” Harry’s tone was fond, surely as his eyes fell on whatever sight he and Merlin made. “I do love your come glistening on your skin.”

Eggsy stole himself a glance, once Merlin allowed him to breathe again, and passed an exhausted gaze over the man’s body. And how someone in their fifties could be SO bloody attractive, was a goddamn mystery, but ain’t like Eggsy complained.

Especially not with the way Harry removed himself from Eggsy and slithered up Merlin’s form to lap up the spend that littered the Scot’s stomach. If Eggsy had the refractory period, he’d be hard and aching from the sight; he was spent.

“Come here.” Merlin yanked a fistful of Harry’s curls, dragging him up until their mouths crashed in a rough kiss.

Fucking hell that was hands down the hottest thing Eggsy had ever seen.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispered.

Harry turned away from the affection to give him a slow, satisfied smile. “I just did.”

That would have ruined him right there, except Merlin pulled him into the embrace to form a three-way kiss.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes,” Eggsy repeated. “More, please.” His eyes slipped open, his vision blurred and distorted until Eggsy rolled over against something wet.

As consciousness flooded Eggsy’s brain, he was intimately aware of his surroundings. He was no longer in Harry and Merlin’s suite at HQ, but his own damn room.

“Wot the fuck!” Eggsy whispered harshly aloud. Not that anyone could hear him, the only other being currently in his space were JB, who trotted beside him and licked his ear. It felt disturbingly familiar, Eggsy flinched away, swiping at his ear. “JB!”

The pug blinked an eye and gave a head tilt.

“Ugh!” He heaved up from a lying position and surveyed the damage.

There was no mistaking the mess in his pants, on his sheets and apparently in his hand. Had he just dreamed all that up? Eggsy wasn’t stupid, far from it, but his mind had a hard time deciphering that from reality.

With enough embarrassment than he’d had when his mum caught him masturbating at twelve, Eggsy climbed out of bed and tried to clean the shame off of himself. He hadn’t had a wet dream since he was eighteen. Bugger all. He had the shower on frigid, hoping to pull himself out of the erotic dream, and into the now.

It worked, and if only as a painful reminder that he had a meeting - in two fucking hours - with the happily married spies that he called his bosses. Eggsy’s head slammed against the tiled wall as the icy water cascaded down his cold skin, and wished the ground would swallow him up.

\---

“He’s late.” Merlin glanced at his watch. “Galahad isn’t usually this late.” He was well used to his five minute tardiness, but it was now headed toward fifteen and Harry was actually waiting.

“Mm.” Harry looked on thoughtful out the window, likely with the hope he’d see Eggsy’s cab pull up outside the shop. “Track him.”

Merlin raised a brow. They rarely used it for their agents. “Harry,” he tried.

“Arthur.” Harry snapped, clearly annoyed. “And he didn’t send word. That is not like Eggsy.” Merlin refrained from an eye roll as he completed what was asked of him.

“He’s two streets away.” Merlin watched his cab make its way through the streets of London. “Your infatuation is getting the best of you.” He smirked as Harry tossed him a heated glare.

“This has nothing to do with Eggsy’s looks.” Merlin bit his lip, narrowly avoiding a fight that could end up in this meeting canceled.

It was a well known conversion between the two. They maintained an open and honest marriage enough to admit when attraction became too much, or at least distracting enough. Harry had expressed, on more than one occasion, his desires of the young man. Merlin would admit, too, to sharing similar fantasies, but it was just that. And Eggsy was none the wiser to their lust. 

“Sorry!” Eggsy rushed in, not so much as a knock on the door or a good morning, as he took his seat, looking worse for wear.

His cheeks were flushed with more than just a chill in the air. It wasn’t cold enough for that, but Merlin kept the comment to himself as Harry went over his usual spiel with the rest of the table. All the while he kept a careful eye on Eggsy, who didn’t once look at Harry or himself for that matter.

Once, during the whole half hour, Eggsy met his curious gaze and quickly averted his eyes, cheeks turned a bright, fire engine red, that reached the tips of his ears. He shifted, rather uncomfortably, in his seat and crossed his legs more than once.

“Galahad, please stay for Merlin’s briefing.” Merlin was pulled back into the room as Harry shifted attention to Merlin.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin went over Eggsy’s coming mission, a drug cartel they’d kept a close eye on right in the city and they needed Eggsy to go undercover, get in and earn his way into the organization. It was bigger than they’d anticipated. “Mission goes live in a week. Gives us time for ye to learn your alias, get kitted out and ready for the job.”

Eggsy nodded as Merlin slid the specs across the table.

Harry eyed him a moment, making it obvious he’d been aware of his behavior the entire time, and dismissed him.

And as Eggsy bolted out, like a fire had been lit under his arse, there was no mistaking the clear and defined bulge in his suit trousers.

“Oh,” Merlin murmured once they were alone.

Harry was quick to type on the table, pulling up Eggsy’s audio surveillance in his office, and heard the lad mutter something about trader hormones and wet dreams.

“That is...well.” Merlin cleared his throat, his own dick thickened in his pants. “I may need to be excused.” He admitted, rather sheepishly. 

“Is that so?” Harry stood to come and grasp Merlin’s sex. “Excused where, Hamish?”

Merlin blazed, generally this was his position for sex, but his body betrayed him as Harry stroked him through trouser.

They shared a long, unspoken look before Merlin said, “Our suite.” It wasn't a question, or even a suggestion, than it was a demand.

“I’ll page Eggsy there.”

Merlin took hold of Harry, fingers weaved through carefully styled hair, and yanked hard until his lips crashed into his. The kiss was more of a claim, than a loving gesture, as he forced his suit, backing his husband against the table.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed and nipped Harry's lip. 

They shared another kiss, softer and more gentle this time, before they left the room and headed up to their suite located above the shop. Both felt grateful for the added space just then, as they stumbled through the door like two teenagers who planned to shag for the first time, and eagerly waited for their third counterpart with the hope it didn’t backfire on them.

Merlin assumed they’d find out as there was a knock on their door, and Harry called the lad in.


	2. Whatever Dream That You Wish, Will Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had promised this yesterday, but life got busy and so I didn't have the time to write. BUT HERE IT IS TODAY!
> 
> Let me just blame Sway, hands fucking down her fault, for this follow-up. Because jeez! It's over 3K and not at ALL what I envisioned. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this follow-up!

_“Please meet myself and Merlin in the suite above the shop. Immediately.”_

Eggsy saw the message flash across his glasses, a bright red, bold lettered order that demanded his presence whether or not he still sported this boner. Bloody Christ, if shit couldn’t get any worse than this. He honestly wished the ground would open up and he’d fall down an endless void, maybe resurface when the two were old and senile, and unable to remember that cock up of a meeting.

He’d concealed himself, at least that’s what he assumed, but the perplexed gazes between Harry and Merlin told Eggsy he’d done a poor job. You try to cover up a hard cock confined in tight, suit trousers and be able to walk correctly! Eggsy straightened himself out, trying with little success to get his dick to relax. Except the way Harry had looked him over, like he enjoyed what he’d seen, kept the blood flow strong to his member.

What the fuck!

 _“Be right there.”_ Eggsy sent away via glasses, tucking his dick more securely in his briefs and hoped it didn’t look like he walked with a stick up his arse; he’d have to deal with this situation later.

Though it wouldn’t be a half bad idea…get it together Unwin! Eggsy wouldn’t be without a hard cock if he didn’t control the images in his head. Ones that were filled with Harry and Merlin, naked and expectant, as he arrived at their private suite. He wasn’t dumb, knew that’s what it was, but could be just as simple as needing assistance with the movement of furniture.

And that sounded sillier in his head than he thought. He was fucked, or rather lacked being fucked, and had to face his bosses head on - fucking literally - with a boner.

The trip was short and he narrowly missed Andrew, who thank God was with a customer, and made sure to knock this time. Maybe that’s what this was about? His lack of manners and all the gentleman lessons Harry had given him as a candidate. Oh Jesus. That was worse than being confronted about his apparent lack of decorum.

“Come in.” Came Harry’s response.

Everything he assumed he’d see - not that he had thought of much outside of rearranging the room and a verbal reprimand about his dick - was shot out the window. They sat side by side at the foot of the bed, on a rather expensive chest that looked as if one could sleep on it, and a very evident body part that mountained both trousers. Saliva dried in his mouth so quickly he feared he had cottonmouth; it felt like the Sahara desert had taken home there.

It didn’t help that they had a four poster, king sized bed draped with sheer, lace curtains that made it all the more inviting in the soft, pale decor. A bit surprising, if you asked Eggsy, he rather thought Harry and Merlin to be the dark wood, red and gold linens sort of blokes. Well perhaps that had to do with your erotic dream, Eggsy!

“Eggsy?” Merlin sounded like he’d been talking.

Eggsy shook his head, he really needed to stop having mental conversations with himself. “Yes?”

Harry shook his head with this sort of fond and adoring smile in place, which confused Eggsy. He rather expected to be scolded, but as he’d put together from just entering the room, it looked as if anything he anticipated could be thrown aside.

Merlin stood, and for a heartbeat Eggsy thought he’d touch him, but he bypassed Eggsy to shut and lock the door.

Okay, no biggy. It wasn’t like a lump had formed in his throat and swelled to choke his windpipe. He tried, with little result, to swallow and clear it. Eggsy watched the Scot move past him and return to sit beside Harry, a hand swept out to cup Harry’s sex, and stroke in a precise, rhythmic gesture. Yeah. His dick felt as though it’d pop out of his pant and trouser; it thickened at an unnatural rate. Eggsy swooned, a bit lightheaded surely from the rush of blood to dick and had to grasp the back of a chair nearby.

“What?” Eggsy managed to whisper, because it was clear as day Harry spoke to him. At least the way his lips moved notified Eggsy of that assumption. “I’m sorry.” He shook his head, trying to right himself, because he was pretty damn sure this wasn’t a dream.

“I asked if you were alright.” His voice was closer. When did Harry get up?

Eggsy nodded and refused to meet Harry’s concerned gaze. “This is unprofessional, I am sorry.” He gestured, waving aimlessly toward his own cock, and leaned into the chair a bit more. “I should have gotten myself sorted this morning. I apologize.” Yet, somehow, Eggsy’s tone betrayed him. Voice hitched a bit, desire well worn in each word.

“Shh.” Harry soothed, a warm hand cupped the nape and long fingers smoothed in a soothing gesture to work some of the stress out of Eggsy’s neck. “There need not be any apologies here.” Eggsy was confused, to say the very least, but leaned into the offered touch regardless. It was gentle and tender, everything he’d remembered Harry being in his dream.

What kind of alternate universe was this? Since when do wet dreams come true. This ain’t a Disney movie.

“Wot?” Eggsy whispered, eyes slipped shut as Harry’s touch turned to arouse rather than comfort; it worked. “Ain’t you two married?” He managed to ask as Harry led him, surely to the bed, and pushed Eggsy down to sit on the mattress. It wasn’t rough, gentle hands smoothed his shoulders, and the weight of another shifted next to him on the bed.

“We are,” Merlin replied. His brogue was soft, silky smooth, and just a few centimeters away. So he was the one who moved. “And aren’t you infatuated?” The inquiry held more knowledge than a true question.

“I’m...uhm.” He wasn’t sure how to answer that. Fuck yeah he was! But in what universe did he fall into, to have them both around him. Harry’s hands were firm, but gentle against his shoulders as Merlin leaned closer, the heat of his breath ghosted across his ear. It took every ounce of control to contain the shiver that threatened to climb up his spine.

“We are.” Harry was the one to speak. “And we saw the way you looked, eyes averted each time they passed one of us with the most delicious of blushes…” He trailed off, like the sheer action of naming the things they loved about Eggsy, would bring Harry off right there.

Finally, he allowed himself to steal a glance. Merlin was patient, as always, his gaze intense and held much more than pure curiosity; lust and yearning the more prominent in his eyes. Harry was less profound, always softer around the edges, with a kind smile that held much more than acceptance; a mix between hunger and hope.

“You what?” Eggsy asked in a breathy whisper. His dick continued to ache, precome soiled the front of his pants and caused the tip to adhere there; he hoped it didn’t dry there. “Ain’t you two happy?” Before he could think about that question, he blurted it.

It didn’t seem they minded a wit as they gazed lovingly at one another, their fondness for the other bled through the exchange.

“Of course.” Harry swept a hand through Eggsy’s hair, messing his style. “There is nothing missing in our marriage.” Truer words were never spoken, that much was clear.

Eggsy frowned, a bit perplexed, but no less aroused still. “You can be happy and find other people attractive.” Merlin promised with a nuzzle to Eggsy’s ear. “And, lad, we find you attractive.”

Okay, yeah, he was about to cream his pants for a second time that day.

“Was this...is this something you’d like? Because I can assure you, we would very much like to assist with your current...situation.” Harry spoke delicately, gesturing toward the now darkened spot on Eggsy’s trousers.

Buggering fucking shit!

“I, uh, well...yeah?” Eggsy stuttered.

“If you’re not sure…” Merlin left the rest hanging.

Eggsy got himself together, shaking his head to clear past the fog so he could think for two seconds. “Yeah…” As he whispered the confirmation, sounding much more sure of himself, as Harry leaned into him until soft lips met his.

“Yeah.” He murmured into the kiss, much more certain of his decision than he was a second ago. And the more Harry kissed him, in the gentlest way possible, Merlin’s hands slipped beneath his dress shirt to caress his skin, Eggsy knew this was completely and utterly everything he’d dreamed of and wanted.

It was worlds different from the dream he’d had, less intense, more tender and careful. A reluctance hung between them as Eggsy lay back, shimmying up the bed while Harry climbed atop to lay on his left, Merlin on his right. It was much easier to get him undressed, unveiling a hard, aching cock that stood to attention, tip glistened and shined with precome gathered at the top.

“Well.” Harry murmured in appreciation while long fingers wrapped around the base, just to hold for a moment. “That is gorgeous.” Eggsy preened under the praise as Harry’s hand moved, working up and down the shaft, thumbing the tip to gather precome and aid in his ministrations.

“Oh shit,” Eggsy panted as Merlin helped shuck his pant and trouser off in one sweep. “Oh God.” He threw his head back against the duvet, just as Harry’s mouth touched his in a rough, scorching kiss.

All ounce of air left his body on a sharp exhale, right into Harry’s mouth, giving his partner access to slip a tongue through parted, unexpected lips. He wouldn’t complain, no. There was nothing about this Eggsy didn’t want as his hips tipped up into Harry’s grasp, demanding a quicker, more firm stroke than the leisure one Harry bestowed on him.

“Patience,” Merlin cautioned in a low tone.

“Mmm.” Harry hummed, agreeing, into the kiss, causing him to taste every little flavor on his palate. He was fresh, almost minty mixed with the bite of gin, surely needing the liquid courage. Or maybe that was just normal for the bloke, Eggsy had no idea. He wasn’t trying very hard to figure that out right now.

Not when Merlin lay warm, silk lips to every free surface of skin that didn’t have clothing on it, leaving hot, wet imprints of his lips against each area. And Eggsy was pretty damn naked right now. He shifted up, allowing Harry to slip his shirt off, and went back to rest against his discarded clothing.

“You.” Eggsy’s hands wandered up and down the front of Harry’s chest. “Naked. Why are you both clothed?” He wondered between kisses. It came out more as a plea, rather than an accusation.

“Ye really have no patience.” Merlin summed up huskily, though it didn't sound as if he minded much. 

The words were for naught as he was abandoned, left alone to watch them join one another in the hottest damn kiss Eggsy had ever seen. His chest heaved to catch his breath, hoping to pull some much needed oxygen into his lungs while he witnessed the scene unfold.

Merlin was rough, possessive as his tongue pushed into Harry’s mouth and hands worked to free the other of clothing. He’d never seen anything like it, and Eggsy had seen plenty of porn. Harry was completely complacent through the exchange, allowing Merlin to take control as his hands fell lax against the Quartermaster’s chest.

It was a bloody miracle Eggsy didn’t bust a load while they stripped to nothing. He wasn’t sure who had the better dick, or what to think of Merlin’s as it stood like he had a rod in the shaft. It was long, full and harder than anything he’d seen. Harry didn’t possess the same girth and length, as if he was a damn fortune teller, or psychic and he saw the future because they were pretty damn close to his dream.

They leaned into each other for another kiss, softer and held more warmth than the other, and stole themselves a glance Eggsy’s way. He would have shrunk under the gaze, except Merlin grabbed his cock and languidly stroked himself as he reached for Harry’s to give it a few pulls.

“Now isn’t he beautiful?” The words left Merlin’s mouth with a pleased crook of lips. “Shall we help him?”

Eggsy wanted to scream: YES! But he was in a trance and couldn’t make more than the choked moan that left his lips.

“Mmm, yes. I do believe we did agree to perform the necessary task and help the boy.” Harry bucked into Merlin’s hand. They shared a final, parting kiss. “Come,” Harry beckoned for them to return. 

They resumed previous positions, Merlin guided Eggsy’s legs up to bend at the knees, palms slipped up the inside of his thighs and forced them apart.

“Holy shit.” Eggsy wasn’t sure he could manage more than a strangled whisper at this point. Not with the way Harry’s fingers threaded through his hair, messing it up further - like he gave a fuck now - and Merlin came closer between his parted legs.

He would have commented, said anything beside the garbled nonsense that he moaned, as Merlin leaned into his space.

“That is a sight.” Harry commented, just as Merlin’s wet, warm tongue touched his perineum and slicked down to his tight, puckering hole.

“Shit!” Eggsy shouted as it breached his opening.

They were small kitten licks, ones that lapped at tight muscle, working to open him as Merlin grasped his dick and gave it a few pulls. The movement enticed rather than worked to bring him off, and Eggsy was intimately aware of Harry who kissed, nipped, and suckled against his jugular. His eyes slipped shut on a sated sigh as consciousness threatened to fizzle out between coupled sensations.

“Mmmm.” Merlin whispered against his loosened hole, just to return and damn near poke his prostate with his tongue. If it were just a few centimeters longer, he was sure the man would reach it. “Perfect.” He sounded way more pleased than necessary. That was hot as fuck.

“Please,” Eggsy begged weakly. “Fuck,” he called out as two of Merlin’s fingers entered him.

“I plan to.” Harry answered against a nipple, the words traced with his tongue.

Before he could even answer, Merlin’s hot, wet mouth swallowed his dick whole.

“Holy shit!” Was all Eggsy said after that.

If he thought Merlin was good with his hands, he was even better with his mouth. Not very surprising considering the way he’d licked him open, as if the man did that for a living. It was unclear how long they worked over each and every one of his sweet spots, and how the fuck they knew those was beyond his comprehension, until Merlin pulled off of him with a sound pop. Drool and precome dribbled down his chin, only for him to take a fistful of Harry’s hair and yank him up and over for what appeared to be a bruising kiss, and bloody Christ Harry licked the mess off of Merlin’s face.

Eggsy was going to die and in the best fucking possible way ever.

“Yes,” Eggsy breathed. “Fuckin’ hell.”

The two turned delightful grins on him before they swapped positions. And without much word, Harry guided Eggsy to lift his hips where a pillow was placed beneath him. It took Eggsy a moment to realize he had a lubed condom in place; prepared boy scouts they were, yeah?

“So beautiful, what lovely work my darling.” Harry swirled a finger around the perimeter of Eggsy’s prepared hole and brought it up to lick whatever saliva he’d gathered off the tip. “Delicious.” He smiled, satisfied.

“I must be dreaming,” Eggsy murmured.

Merlin slipped beside him, a hand wandered up his chest as he did, and leaned in to take a kiss. It was more of a claim, rather than an offer, but who the fuck was Eggsy to complain.

“Dreams are much less enjoyable.” Harry offered as he eased in.

Eggsy would have snorted, because they hadn’t known what his dream was the previous night, but was lost on him through a moan that was breathed into the kiss Merlin took. He lived some sort of deja vu as Merlin’s palm headed south, warm and sure, like it’d explored this path before, and wrapped around Eggsy’s thick, leaking cock. He would have given more attention to what Merlin’s other hand did, if he wasn’t too busy being fucked, stroked off, and kissed senseless. And it took much less time than in his slumber, to be brought to completion as Harry thrust in him, hitting his prostate with exact certainty.

It was a loud, garbled scream that was muffled with the unrelenting kiss Merlin bestowed on him. He would have commented on how bloody fabulous it was as he gushed warm, and sticky over Merlin’s hand and onto his stomach, but words were rather lost on him. Not to mention Eggsy had basically checked out about twenty minutes prior.

He lay spent, exhausted and sated as Harry pumped on until his movements stilled and he emptied himself, all the while Merlin’s lips trailed from his mouth, down his neck and to his chest where his tongue lapped up the spend Eggsy had expelled. Eggsy couldn’t bother to find the energy and make a peep. His body was flaccid as they both joined each other in a kiss before they consumed him. Eggsy tipped into the affection, doing his best to be a participant as they gave his mouth attention, his whole body, and kissed him.

“I think we wore him out.” Merlin sounded delightful. It was the sort of tone he used when he told the lot of them one might not have a parachute, that kind of sadistic and pleased volume that sort of made Eggsy hate him, but adore him.

Harry hummed into the hollow of Eggsy’s ear and nuzzled there. “A nap does sound lovely, hm?”

Eggsy gave little fucks as they cleaned up, arranged him on the bed and basically made a cuddle sandwich, and Eggsy was the filling. He drifted with little care in the world, a sleep so deep he didn’t even dream, and when he woke, he was alone.

But there was a clean suit, and a note pinned to the garment bag that thanked HIM for the lovely opportunity to make Eggsy’s dream come true.

As Eggsy got dressed, he gathered sex would be ruined for him completely because he'd never been fucked so good in his life. He'd have to make sure to thank them, and had a mind to get the two older men alone again, and figure out what they meant about dreams coming true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all loved it as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> You can come yell at me on tumblr @stronglyobsessed over there!  
> Love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!! Part 2 to be posted tomorrow!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @stronglyobsessed. Lets chat!


End file.
